Segredos do passado
by Ju K.Lender
Summary: Em uma arrumação na casa de Lupin, Harry descobre segredos do passado de seu professor e também de seu padrinho.
1. Chapter 1

**Nome: **Segredos do passado.

**Autora: **Ju White

**Beta:** Sem beta ainda.

**Gênero:** Comédia/Romance/Slash

**Resumo:** Em uma arrumação na casa de Lupin, Harry acaba descobrindo segredos do passado de seu professor e também de seu padrinho.

**Disclaimer: **Bom, acho que todo mundo já sabe que (infelizmente) todos os personagens do universo Potteriano pertencem à Tia Rowling. Se eles fossem meus, nossos amados Sirius e Dumbledore ainda estariam vivinhos da silva. Mas, como o mundo é injusto, eu apenas satisfaço a minha mente doentia escrevendo tudo que eu gostaria de ler sobre os nossos amados, sem ganhar nada com isso, além da minha satisfação pessoal.  
**Atenção:** A fic é Slash, man/man, o que você preferir. Se você não gosta, não concorda, acha errado, acha que nós vamos para o inferno por termos uma imaginação pervertida, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, vai ali em cima, no 'X' vermelho e diga adeus. Por favor, não venha falar mal de mim depois. Não quero ofender vocês nem nenhuma de suas crenças estranhas. Apenas quero ser feliz!

**Capítulo I **

- Obrigado pela ajuda, Harry. – disse Lupin, com aquele sorriso carinhoso, que Harry não via há muito tempo. Ele também se abalara muito com a morte de Sirius.

- É um prazer ajudar, profe... Remus. – Ele sempre se esquecia que Lupin havia pedido para Harry chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

Remus sorriu por ele ter lembrado. Agora, mais do que nunca, Harry se parecia com James, com aquele cabelo arrepiado, os óculos redondos e o corpo comprido, típico dos apanhadores. E, claro, os olhos de Lily. Olhando nos olhos do garoto, Remus se sentiu olhando para Lily, e lembranças do passado começaram a rodopiar em sua mente. Lily, James, Peter, Sirius... Sirius...

Harry percebeu que Remus parecia em transe olhando para ele, como se estivesse muito longe dali. Virou rapidamente para o lado, fingindo não reparar na lágrima que brotou nos olhos do outro. Em que estaria pensando?

Remus secou a lágrima involuntária que apareceu em seus olhos, mas ele não podia evitar. A lembrança de Sirius ainda doía muito nele. Sentiu vontade de contar a Harry tudo sobre ele e Sirius. Afinal, ele fora padrinho do garoto, ele tinha o direito de saber. Mas só de imaginar a reação de Harry, Remus sentia um leve tremor. Não sabia por que, afinal Harry era um garoto compreensivo e com certeza não veria nenhum problema. Mas Harry também era um garoto muito reservado. Quando estivesse com ele, Remus tinha certeza que o menino iria continuar lhe dirigindo os sorrisos sinceros, ou o olhar amigo. Mas, quando estivessem longe, a mente de Harry poderia imaginar coisas erradas. No entanto, ele era filho de James e Lily, os que mais apoiaram os dois na época da escola, e seus melhores amigos. Sentiu o mesmo medo de quando tinha 16 anos, e ele e Sirius decidiram contar a todos sobre seu envolvimento. O tempo parecia muito confuso naquele dia, com as lembranças... Bom, melhor deixar tudo como está, por enquanto. Pelo menos até o momento certo.

Pareceu a Harry que Remus estava cansado. Estava realmente muito pensativo. Será que estava com algum problema e não queria contar a ele, para não preocupá-lo?

- Remus, algum problema? Você parece tão distante... Algo a ver com a Lua Cheia? Acho que já estamos próximos, não?

- Não, Harry, Não há problema nenhum. Não se preocupe. É verdade, a Lua Cheia está próxima, é na semana que vem. Acho que estou um pouco cansado também. E essa faxina geral aqui em casa está me cansando um pouco. Mas não é nada de mais.

Remus sorriu em pensamento ao ver que o garoto se preocupava de verdade com ele. Como seu pai, na época da escola. James sempre se preocupava com ele, principalmente quando ainda não sabiam da sua licantropia, e ele sempre sumia da escola uma vez por mês e voltava cheio de hematomas, cortes e cicatrizes no corpo. Achou melhor fazerem outra coisa antes que as lembranças atrapalhassem de vez seu raciocínio.

- Vamos para a sala, Harry. Aquela estante está realmente precisando de uma limpeza. Acho que existem uns livros lá que nem eu lembro da existência.

- Claro, vamos sim.

Harry gostava da casa de Remus. Era uma casa pequena, se você imaginar sob os padrões de uma casa bruxa. Mas era grande o suficiente para morarem três ou quatro pessoas. No andar de baixo havia a sala, com suas estantes escuras, o sofá cor de ameixa com poltrona ao lado, e as paredes lisas. Na única janela, uma cortina comprida até o chão, também numa cor escura, que quando fechada deixava o ambiente quase sem luminosidade. À esquerda ficava a cozinha, pequena, com mesinha de centro e suas cadeiras, e à direita ficava a biblioteca. Esta era a parte da casa que Remus mais gostava. Ele criara um ambiente perfeito, com uma poltrona bem confortável perto da lareira e próxima da janela. Entre a biblioteca e a cozinha, uma escada que leva ao segundo andar, onde ficava o quarto de Remus, mais dois quartos de hóspedes, e os banheiros da casa. No todo, era uma casa bastante confortável, apesar de bastante desorganizada. Remus podia ser bastante certinho, mas morar sozinho requer, pelo menos, uma faxina semestral.

No momento, eles estavam limpando a estante da sala, tirando poeira de livros, jogando fora coisas como frascos vazios, pergaminhos velhos e rasgados, insetos mortos, penas quebradas, e todo tipo de lixo.

Enquanto tirava a poeira das prateleiras, Harry achou um livro de capa preta, com uma pequena etiqueta no canto dizendo "Velhas lembranças". Com sua curiosidade falando mais alto, como sempre, ele abriu o livro e viu que era um velho álbum de fotografias. A primeira foto mostrava quatro jovens sorridentes e brincalhões, abraçados e rindo juntos. Harry logo reconheceu o primeiro: um garoto de uns 16 anos, praticamente seu espelho, com os cabelos rebeldes e os óculos redondos. Abraçados, estavam um garoto alto, com cabelos longos e negros, como seus olhos e um garoto mais baixo, magro e pálido, de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel. E ao lado deles, um loiro, bem mais baixo que os outros e bem mais gordinho também. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Harry ao reconhecer o menor. Estavam todos rindo despreocupadamente, como se a piada que um deles provavelmente contou, também tivesse se congelado junto com as imagens.

- Prongs, Padfoot, Moony e Wormtail, ou como éramos chamados, os Marotos. – Harry se assustou quando ouviu a voz de Remus. Não percebera que ele estava olhando enquanto ele via o álbum. Remus deu um longo suspiro e voltou com o olhar triste. Aquela faxina estava mais para faxina de lembranças. Bem, uma hora ele vai ter que saber, pensou, então melhor que saiba agora.

- Harry... – começou, pensando cuidadosamente nas palavras.

- Sim, Remus?

- Eu queria... Sabe, há muito tempo eu venho querendo te contar algumas coisas do passado. Do nosso passado. – disse, olhando para a foto que o garoto tinha em mãos. – Existem muitas coisas que você precisa saber. Até mesmo para entender coisas como as provocações do Snape, como eram os Marotos... Está disposto?

Harry sentiu seu estômago dando voltas. Iria entender o passado de seus pais, de Sirius, de Remus. Iria tirar a limpo a história dos Marotos, como eram, o que faziam, por que eram tão populares... Então seu estômago afundou mais vinte centímetros. E se ele descobrisse coisas que ele não esperava? Ou melhor, que ele esperava mas não tinha certeza se queria confirmar? Mas ele precisava saber. Desde o dia em que ouvira aquela conversa na cozinha do Grimnauld Place, ele queria descobrir...

"_- ... precisam conversar sobre isso, Lupin._

_- Não, Minerva. Eu não quero falar sobre isso com ele, não agora. _

_- Mas Remus, ele era padrinho do menino! Ele tem o direito de saber sobre voc..._

_- Minerva! Me entenda! Harry não está pronto. E nem eu._

_- Esse amor nunca foi problema pra vocês, Remus. Vocês enfrentaram toda Hogwarts naquele tempo. E Harry é filho de James e Lily, os que mais apoiaram vocês. Ele certamente entenderá._

_- Não sei Minerva. Eu tenho medo..." _

Desde esse dia, em que ouviu sorrateiramente a conversa de Lupin e McGonagall na cozinha, Harry começou a ligar os fatos. O sumiço repentino, a grande dor que Remus demonstrara quando seu padrinho ainda era suspeito de ser o traidor do segredo de seus pais, como eles ficaram felizes ao se reencontrarem e esclarecer os fatos, como eles sumiram juntos depois disso...

Mas talvez não fosse nada, também. Ele precisava ter certeza. Afinal, era o passado de seu padrinho, de seu amigo Lupin, e até mesmo de seus pais. Fosse o que fosse, ele precisava saber. E estaria ao lado de Remus, mesmo depois de tudo.

- Sim, Remus. Eu quero saber sobre o passado de vocês. Quero entender certas coisas. – disse, olhando firme nos olhos mel do outro. Remus estranhou a última frase, mas teve certeza que Harry estava pronto. Só esperava não se arrepender depois.

- Então venha comigo, Harry.

Subiram pela escada em direção ao quarto de Remus. Harry se sentou na cama, vendo Remus tirar do armário uma grande bacia de pedra, com seu conteúdo prateado, nem líquido nem gasoso. Harry reconheceu a Penseira de Dumbledore, afinal, já estivera nos pensamentos dele e de Snape por ali. Viu Lupin encostar a varinha próxima aos cabelos e retirar fios prateados como o conteúdo da bacia e depositá-los lá dentro. Fez isso por vários minutos, enquanto Harry aguardava, estático. Quando finalmente acabou, disse:

- Bem, Harry, está na hora. Está pronto?

- Err... claro. – Disse, se preparando para 'mergulhar' lá dentro. – Você não vem comigo?

- Receio que não, Harry. Você vai presenciar muitos fatos da minha vida, e eu gostaria que fosse sozinho e tirasse suas próprias conclusões.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo.

- Então, boa sorte Harry. Receio também que você vá demorar bastante, mesmo o tempo dentro da Penseira sendo diferente daqui de fora.

Harry assentiu com o rosto. Olhou bem fundo nos olhos mel para tomar coragem, respirou fundo, e encostou o rosto na superfície prateada da bacia.

- x - x - x -

**Nota da autora: **Bem, aí está minha primeira fic. É um pouco difícil escrever sobre o senhor Harry Complexado Potter, ele está sempre pensando em algo, dando milhares de voltas, e todas essas coisas. E eu me baseei na tia J.Kpara escrever a parte de "Harry sentiu seu estômago dando voltas." Ela adora escrever sobre as funções estomacais/intestinais dos seus personagens. Ou tirar as entranhas deles. Oo' Mas, como meu foco principal é o nosso casal mais amado, Siri e Remmie, vai ser mais fácil, até porque o nosso querido Harry não vai ser muito ativo na história, só assistindo os acontecimentos, dando uma opinião aqui e lá...Enfim, o próximo capítulo já estará com o nosso casal 20. Até lá, pessoas, e obrigado!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota da autora: **Pessoas!! Desculpem a demora para postar o segundo capítulo da fic... Eu estava com muitas coisas acontecendo na escola, tava com provas até dizer chega, recuperações de matemática, projetos do curso de inglês, milhares e milhares de coisas. Mas, bem, espero que vocês gostem do segundo capítulo, e agora que eu to de férias, eu vou tentar atualizar constantemente. (:

Ahh, e não me matem, por favor. Mas ainda tem muuuita coisa pra acontecer nessa fic, então acho que ela vai ter alguns muitos capítulos.

- x - x -x - x - x -

**Capítulo II**

Estava amanhecendo. O sol começou a despontar na fina linha do horizonte colorindo de vermelho, rosa e dourado todo o céu, que antes estava azul escuro, e fazendo o garoto de cabelos claros e pele pálida abrir os olhos. Remus Lupin acabava de acordar no dia mais esperado dos últimos meses: primeiro de setembro. Ele nunca esperou realmente ir para Hogwarts, desde aquele fatídico dia no bosque nos arredores da sua casa, quando ele tinha apenas cinco anos. Desde então, sabia que teria que se isolar de todos uma vez por mês, não poderia contar com a idéia de ter amigos, teria que mentir constantemente e nunca levaria uma vida normal. Coisas que seu pai fazia questão de lhe jogar na cara sempre que bebia demais. E além de tudo, sua mãe, que sempre tivera uma saúde frágil, piorou consideravelmente depois que Remus foi mordido, e quando ele completou oito anos ela faleceu. Mesmo tendo sido uma morte natural devido à debilidade da saúde de sua mãe, Remus sempre se culpou. E John também culpava o menino, mesmo que inconscientemente. Aí vinha a bebida e todas as coisas que se passavam na sua cabeça eram proferidas como maldições pela boca dele, contribuindo para o isolamento de Remus. Mas John gostava do filho. Da sua maneira, claro, mas gostava. E provou isso ao filho, escrevendo uma carta para Albus Dumbledore na semana que Remus completou dez anos. Sabia que em poucos meses ele receberia a Carta de Hogwarts, com lista de material escolar e tudo o que os outros alunos sempre recebem. Mas Remus era diferente dos outros alunos e John precisava conversar com o diretor antes que seu filho fosses enviado à Hogwarts. Durante uma semana inteira, Remus viu seu pai saindo e chegando em casa, voltando de reuniões com o diretor da escola, que se mostrava muito solícito com o caso dele. No fim de tudo, ficou decidido que ele seria levado a um lugar isolado do castelo nas noites de lua cheia, onde poderia se transformar sem correr o risco de ferir ninguém. E Remus viu que existiam pessoas que se importavam, apesar de sua condição. Albus Dumbledore era uma delas.

Remus parou com seus devaneios e resolveu se levantar para se arrumar. Sentou na cama, olhou a mala aberta aos seus pés e tentou se lembrar se não havia esquecido nada. Suas roupas estavam cuidadosamente dobradas e empilhadas de um lado da mala, com seus uniformes dobrados por cima, e seus livros e seu pequeno caldeirão empilhados do outro lado. Seus uniformes eram um pouco velhos, assim como seus livros, pois tinham sido comprados de segunda mão. Sua família não era o que se poderia chamar de rica, mas Remus pensava com otimismo que se não andasse nu nem o conhecimento dos livros fosse alterado, a qualidade de suas roupas ou materiais não tinha importância.

Arrumou os lençóis brancos com carinho, como que se despedindo. Afinal, aquela tinha sido sua cama durante dez anos e ele sentiria falta dela, assim como de seu pequeno quarto, simples, mas aconchegante. Aquele quarto e aquela cama guardavam muitas noites sem dormir, quando seus olhos não conseguiam controlar as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto pálido, ou quando sua garganta não conseguia segurar os soluços e os gemidos de dor que sucediam as lágrimas. Aqueles lençóis, hoje imaculados, já haviam sido receptores do liquido quente que se acumulava em grandes manchas vermelhas, quando o pequeno menino se perdia na sua tristeza e descobriu uma forma de esquecer momentaneamente o contar de dias, a doença da mãe, a embriaguez do pai, a própria lua cheia. Mas não hoje. Hoje, os lençóis, a cama, o quarto, presenciavam um dos momentos mais felizes do menino, tão novo mas já tão maduro e responsável para sua idade. Hoje era uma dia feliz para Remus e ele não deixaria todos esses pensamentos tomarem conta dele novamente.

Terminou de forrar a cama e entrou no banheiro, abrindo a torneira do chuveiro e começando a se despir. Várias cicatrizes apareceram naquele corpinho frágil. Costas, barriga, braços, pernas. Involuntárias. Voluntárias. Mas todas iguais no final. Sentiu a água morna na sua pele, espantando o frio que começara a sentir quando deixou as roupas no chão. Quantas vezes aquela água morna não fora um alívio para seu corpo e sua mente? Várias vezes vira a água descer pelo ralo num tom avermelhado enquanto sentia as feridas arderem.

Mas hoje era diferente. Hoje o pequeno Remus se banhava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, cantarolando uma melodia alegre. Ele iria estudar lá, finalmente. Poderia mostrar ao seu pai que, apesar do seu lado animal, seu lado humano era esforçado e ele daria o melhor de si para _ser_ o melhor de si. Tinha sua chance.

Fechou a torneira e começou a se enxugar e se vestir. Trancou sua mala, guardou sua varinha na manga da blusa preta que usava e desceu com suas coisas para tomar café.

- Bom dia, pai. – falou, ao sentar-se. Seu pai já estava na mesa lendo o _Profeta Diário_, com uma xícara de chá na sua frente.

- Bom dia, filho. – disse John, olhando para Remus e fechando o jornal. – Fiz panquecas doces, já que é seu último dia aqui até o ano que vem. Ah... sabe, filho... sobre ontem a noite... – começou, pensando no que dizer.

- Tudo bem, pai. Não tem problema, você falou tudo aquilo sem pensar. Foi culpa da bebida, e não sua. – disse Remus, se servindo de um pouco de chá. Na noite anterior, seu pai bebera demais novamente, e começou a gritar com Remus, dizendo que ele não teria futuro algum na escola, que era um estorvo, e teria melhor serventia preso ou morto. Várias vezes Remus ouvira aquilo de seu pai, e no dia seguinte era a mesma coisa de sempre. John acordava, se lembrava das coisas horríveis que havia dito e se arrependia profundamente. Então levantava, fazia um doce para o café da manhã e gaguejava um pedido de desculpas para o filho. Afinal, Remus era só uma criança e não tinha culpa do que aconteceu com ele.

John abriu a boca, procurando algo para falar e encontrou os olhos do filho. Viu que ele estava sendo sincero, como sempre era, e deu um sorriso fraco.

- Obrigado, filho. Agora come, porque a chave de portal vai nos deixar um pouco longe da estação e vamos ter que andar um pouco.

Quando a louça já estava se limpando na pia, Remus pegou sua mala e foi para a varanda com o pai pegar a chave de portal que os levaria o mais próximo possível da estação de trem. Pegaram um jornal velho e rasgado e no segundo seguinte estavam numa ruazinha deserta do centro da cidade. Começaram a andar em direção a estação, Remus um pouco mais atrás por não conhecer o caminho.

Chegando lá, colocou a mala em um carrinho e, instruído pelo pai, atravessou a barreira entre as plataformas Nove e Dez. O grande trem vermelho roubou sua atenção por uns segundos e começou a apitar, anunciando que os alunos deveriam embarcar. Remus guardou sua mala no trem e foi se despedir do pai.

- Remus, preste atenção: nunca conte a ninguém sobre... aquilo. E não se esqueça, o diretor confia em você. E eu também. – disse, passando a mão nos cabelos do menino, num raro momento de demonstração física de afeto. Remus sorriu.

-Até o ano que vem, pai. – Remus nunca gostou de despedidas. Talvez por isso não fora no enterro de sua mãe.

-Tchau, filho. Cuide-se.

O trem começou a se mover e Remus entrou rapidamente pela porta ainda aberta, não olhando pela janela. Sabia que seu pai também já tinha ido, então resolveu procurar uma cabine.

Passou por alunos gritantes, saltitantes, e todo tipo de adjetivos que conseguiu dar. Encontrou uma cabine vazia no meio do trem e entrou, sentando-se ao lado da janela e olhando para fora, contemplando a paisagem e perdendo-se em devaneios. Passando alguns minutos, ele ouviu a porta abrindo e viu um menino entrando. Deveria ter mais ou menos a sua idade e possuía cabelos e olhos muito negros. Parecia aliviado por encontrar uma cabine vazia.

- Posso ficar aqui? – perguntou, ao notar que a cabine não estava tão vazia como pensara, reparando pela primeira vez no menino sentado ao lado da janela.

- Claro. Senta nesse banco aqui na frente. – Remus apontou o banco à sua frente. – Meu nome é Remus Lupin. – Remus deu um sorriso simpático.

- Muito prazer. – disse o menino, se sentando.

ººº

_Harry sentiu seu corpo caindo no vazio e fechou os olhos diante daquela conhecida sensação de entrar na Penseira. Ao sentir seus pés tocando o chão, abriu os olhos e se viu no meio da plataforma Nove e Três Quartos. Olhou a sua volta e se deparou com um pequeno Remus Lupin entrando apressado no trem, que começava a se mover. Seguindo rapidamente o menino, entrou no trem e viu que muitos anos poderiam se passar, mas certas coisas seriam iguais hoje e sempre. A visão dos estudantes rindo e gritando de um lado para o outro, revendo companheiros de casa, revendo os amigos, ou até mesmo o espanto dos novatos seria igual sempre, independente se no passado ou no futuro. Harry conseguia ver um pouco de si no mini Remus a sua frente: magro, pequeno para sua idade e olhando abobalhado para tudo a sua volta. Viu que o menino encontrou uma cabine vazia e se esgueirou para dentro, sentando-se ao lado dele no assento. Viu que Remus contemplava a paisagem lá fora, se movendo como um borrão verde pela velocidade do trem, e sentiu uma curiosa sensação de já ter presenciado essa cena. Depois se lembrou que se parecia muito com aquele dia no terceiro ano, quando entrou na cabine com Ron e Hermione e o Remus adulto estava adormecido com a cabeça encostada na janela, muito parecido com agora. _

_Ouviu a porta abrindo e viu alguém entrando na cabine._

_- Posso ficar aqui? _

_- Claro. Senta nesse banco aqui na frente. Meu nome é Remus Lupin._

_- Muito prazer._

_Harry sentiu um ligeiro pânico. Não podia acreditar. Sabia que encontraria muitas pessoas que conviveram com Remus no passado, mas não esperava que esta fosse a primeira pessoa que ele veria. Nem que ele seria o primeiro amigo de Remus. Teve que repetir a si mesmo varias vezes o que ouvira, porque seus ouvidos demoraram a entender. _

_- Não vai me dizer seu nome? – viu Remus perguntando. Mas ele não precisava que aquele garoto de cabelos negros se apresentasse. Harry o conhecia, antes mesmo dele abrir a boca, num gesto simples e responder:_

_- Severus Snape. _


End file.
